3OH!3
3OH!3 (pronounced "three-oh-three") is an electro hop group from Boulder, Colorado. The band is best known for their hit single "Don't Trust Me" from their second album Want, which reached number seven on the Billboard Hot 100. Second single, "Starstrukk" featuring Katy Perry, was a top ten hit in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Finland and Australia. History The members Sean Foreman and Nathaniel Motte were inspired by the hip-hop/electronic scene and Foreman invited Motte to mix some beats and hang out with him.Holler Til You Pass Out with 3OH!3, page 1 - Music - Westword - Westword The two were helped early on by friendships they had made with local acts such as Grace Gale, Signal to Noise and The Blackout Pact. Their self-titled debut album was not a commercial success and debuted in 2007. After playing the Denver stop of Warped Tour 2007, 3OH!3 signed on for all venues of Warped Tour 2008 with the exception of Philadelphia on July 25. Their song "Punkbitch" is featured on the Warped Tour 2008 Tour Compilation. The band has also played at national festivals such as Bamboozle Left.Big beats: Local hip-hop acts step into national spotlight : Music : Boulder Daily Camera 3OH!3 commonly use skits and costumes during their live concerts and are known for their energetic shows. The band then headlined the 2009 Alternative Press Tour across the U.S. with Family Force 5, The Maine, A Rocket to the Moon, and Hit the Lights. The band performed in Panama City Beach, Florida for MtvU's Spring Break in March 2009. 3OH!3 will again join the Warped Tour in 2009. 3OH!3 also played at EndFest in Sacramento CA with such acts as Lady Gaga, Flo Rida, and The All-American Rejects. 3OH!3 will also be apart of Kiss Concert '09 (Kiss 108) at the Comcast Center in Mansfield, MA, Kiss The Summer Hello 2009 @ Coca-Cola Field in Buffalo, NY, June 3rd 2009, along with Kevin Rudolf, The White Tie Affair, The Veronicas, The Ting Tings, & Elliott Yamin. 3OH!3 wrote an anthem for Major League Baseball's Colorado Rockies. The music video was shot at the Ogden Theater in Denver and airs during broadcasts on FSN Rocky Mountain. 3OH!3's sophomore album on Photo Finish Records, Want, was released on July 8, 2008. It reached #44 on the Billboard 200.Billboard Albums Artist Chart History Their song "Don't Trust Me" became a hit in the U.S. in early 2009, peaking at #7 on the Billboard Hot 100.Billboard Singles Artist Chart History The refrain "Shush girl, shut your lips/Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips" in "Don't Trust Me" has been controversial, as some have accused the band of misogyny.3OH!3's 'Don't Trust Me': Misogyny... or just stupid? http://music-mix.ew.com/2009/03/3oh3s-dont-trus.html In 2008, "Don't Trust Me" was featured on two separate episodes of The Hills, and they performed "Don't Trust Me" on Last Call with Carson Daly on November 13. Advertisements for the show Candy Girls use the song "Starstrukk". The band has done remixes of various songs from other artists, the most popular being "I'm Good, I'm Gone", which was originally by Swedish pop singer Lykke Li. The music video for "Holler Til You Pass Out" takes place at Mesa Elementary and Fairview High School in Boulder. The music video for "Starstrukk" has been released on YouTube, the bands Myspace, Facebook, and several other networking sites. On 3OH!3's official Twitter, it has been announced that they are making a song with Lil Jon. On February 5, 2010, it was announced that Cobra Starship and 3OH!3 would be embarking on a co-headlining tour called The Too Fast For Love Tour. They are currently recording their third studio album, Streets of Gold, due out June 29, 2010. Ke$ha will be featured on the song, "First Kiss".3OH!3 Prepare Fans For Another Ke$ha Collaboration 3OH!3 released a video for the song "House Party" on April 8 as a teaser for Streets of Gold. Discography Studio Albums Extended plays Singles Other appearances | Notes External links *Official Site *3OH!3 on MySpace *3OH!3 on Shockhound.com *3OH!3 Tour Photography *Live performance for Loopt promotion at NSR Studio *Music Video for the Single "Don't Trust Me" *3OH!3 interview with Audio Addiction Magazine *3OH!3 in Orkut Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia